kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series)
When Kirby uses his inhale Special move on other Super Smash Bros. series combatants, he can swallow them and copy their physical characteristics and abilities. Normally this is the Standard Special Move of the victim. Abilities *Move Changed Between Games **Due to how Olimar's moves work his Ability is a combination of his side and neutral special moves Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl, when performing Jigglypuff's Rollout, he will always exclaim "Purin!" (Jigglypuff's Japanese name) no matter which language the game is set to. * Although Kirby Inhales and Swallows an adult Zelda, the hat given to him upon doing so is taken from Zelda's younger incarnation from Ocarina of Time. * When Kirby gets Donkey Kong's ability, the suit he wears makes him look like a furry Waddle Dee. * Since Kirby and King Dedede basically have the same neutral B move (with one major difference), copying Dedede will basically disable Kirby's ability to copy others (since Dedede's attack counts as a copy ability in itself), meaning the only thing Kirby can do with an inhaled enemy is spit him/her out as a star (which was Kirby's primary method of attack in the original Kirby's Dream Land). * Various abilities makes him look like he has his in-game abilities. The most obvious ones are Link's cap for Sword and the Ice Climbers' parka for Freeze. * Some abilities, like Bowser's, have abilities similar to moves in the game, and sometimes does poses for them, too. Bowser's Fire Breath is like Kirby's Fire ability. * When Kirby copies Ness and uses his PK Flash, he specifically (and clearly) says PK Flash, rather than copying Ness's accent. This is somewhat ironic, as they both share the same voice actor. * Kirby wears Ness's cap backwards as if he had the Yo-Yo, Paint, or Wheel abilities (while Ness wears his baseball cap to the side) Ness himself uses a yo-yo as a weapon. * When Kirby copies Snake and throws a Grenade, he will wince and cover his "ears" if the grenade is thrown back at him, just like Snake does. * Unlike Mr. Game & Watch, when Kirby inhales him and uses his Chef ability, both he, and the Pan he uses are in 3-D, compared to the 2D version that Mr. Game & Watch has. * The ability that Kirby has normally doesn't appear when he uses his final smash, but some abilities that the Cook Hat doesn't cover up can still be seen (i.e. ROB Visor, Mr. G&W ability, Snake's Beard, etc). * Although Wario has two costumes in Brawl (Biker and Plumber) inhaling either of them will give Kirby a biker helmet. * If Kirby inhales another Kirby weilding a power, rather than attempting to copy the foe, he will steal the foe's power, leaving the enemy Kirby with nothing. * Unlike the main Kirby games, if a power is lost in Super Smash Bros., it cannot be recovered by inhaling a star Kirby drops. Instead, Kirby must inhale the foe again to copy the power. * When Kirby inhales Samus and uses the charge shot, he shoots with his hand instead of an arm cannon. See Also Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Copy Ability Category: Super Smash Bros.